A Valentine's Day Favor Returned
by guiltypleasures48
Summary: Lionel calls in a chip. Will John assist him? Crummy summary but i hope you'll read anyway. This is a repost from yesterday. I made an error in Chapter 1 of the previous post and could only correct it by removing the story then posting it again. Sorry for the inconvenience.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Interruptus**

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I've been away for a while so here's my make-up offering…**

The sun was peeking through John's bank of floor to ceiling windows, casting its warmth and glow across the two naked bodies that were tangled together and writhing in a steamy embrace in the California king-sized bed.

"Give it to me, Joss," John rasped, breathless in his desire for the woman he loved.

"I'll give you all you want, baby…"

John's erect penis nudged at Joss's opening insistently. In response, she opened legs and she raised her hips just enough to allow him entry. He easily slipped into the hot wet heat of her body and they each sighed deeply at the intimate contact, while holding each other tightly. Slowly, John sank himself deeper, deeper, gazing into Joss's eyes as he did so, the love and acceptance he saw there never failing to humble him.

"I love you so much, Joss, I-," his sentence interrupted by the sound of his phone.

"Fuck," John grumbled.

"We were about to, and it was going to be epic..." said a disappointed Joss.

"Don't make it worse," John complained. "I'll just ignore it."

"No, you will not, John. Answer that phone now or I will. We can pick this up later." Joss quickly kissed him.

John snatched the phone from the nightstand, looking quickly at the caller ID.

"Lionel, it's 8 am on a Saturday morning. What the hell do you want?"

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine," Lionel chirped. "I didn't know you were keeping banker's hours these days."

"I'm waiting…"

"Calm down, Wonderboy. Someone might get the impression that I interrupted something. Wait…is Carter over there? 'Zat the reason for the extra dose of venom this morning? Bow-chicka-wow-wow?" Lionel laughed.

John was about to launch into a set of insults but Fusco continued.

"Anyway, do you know that favor you owe me from last year's Valentine's Day when I saved your ass with Carter? Well I'm calling the favor in, so I need you to meet me at the Mid Town Diner in 45 minutes. Don't be late."

"Now wait just a damn minute," John sputtered.

"No, you wait," said an emboldened Lionel. "Do I need to remind you how you called me, waking me from a sound sleep to meet you? To listen to you complain about how Carter left you at dinner, kicked you out of her place and refused to talk to you? Hmm? Do I need to repeat the story of how I got you back in with her for a redo, and the wisdom I laid you on that night? Judging from the way Carter's been grinning, I'd say you have been living off that wisdom this past year. I repeat – you owe me and I'm calling it in. Forty-five minutes."

Moments like this and John missed the old style phones where you could slam down the receiver to let callers know that you weren't pleased. Instead all he could do was press the end call button and turn his attention back to Joss.

John huffed. "That was Fusco, sweetheart. I need to meet him, and I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. I'll call you once I know."

"Is Lionel OK? Do you need me to come?"

"No, no, stay, rest. He's OK, but he might not be for long after I get there," John groused. "Let me grab a quick shower and get dressed. Sooner I get there, the sooner I get back…" He kissed Joss at the crook of her neck.

Thirty-seven minutes later, John walked into the diner and spotted Lionel sitting in a booth on the left side looking over a menu. Lionel spotted John as well and waved him over.

"Take off your coat, sit a spell," said Lionel. "Want some coffee? Breakfast?" He signaled the server for another menu.

_No, thought John. What I want is for you to tell me what the fuck you want from me at the butt crack of dawn on a Saturday morning._

"Soooooooo," said Lionel, "I guess you're wondering what I want from you at the butt crack of dawn on a Saturday morning."

"Very intuitive," deadpanned John.

The server returned to take their order.

"Coffee and an order of scrambled eggs – loaded, with wheat toast, please," Lionel said.

"I'll have the same," said John. "I have a feeling that I'm gonna need my strength."

Once the server took off, Lionel began.

"Valentine's Day is next week Friday and I need your help. I have a date with my lady, Rhonda. We've been seeing each other for 2 months. I have plans to meet her Friday afternoon for a trip to a gallery, then dinner, followed by a show, then drinks. What I want," Lionel said, "is to look like you."

John raised his eyebrows in surprise but kept silent. The look on his face did not escape Fusco, however.

"I mean – I want to be really, really, nicely dressed for the day. Put together, sharp, polished. Look at you. You're wearing some jeans, shoes, a sweater, leather jacket, scarf and a cap and you look like you walked off a page of some fashion magazine. Scarf and cap wouldn't have occurred to me even as cold as it is. Not only that, but I'm also wearing jeans, a shirt, shoes, and a coat, and I look like …well, you see what I look like." Lionel paused and hung his head, then looked up. "Rhonda's special – and I want to look special for her. Will you help me out? Give me some tips. Take me shopping somewhere?"

Again, John started to make a remark but he saw how important this was to Lionel.

"I mean, if you want fashion advice, I'll give Finch a call for you. He knows more about men's clothes than I ever will," said John.

"No disrespect, but if I wanted to look like that owl on the Zyzal commercial – you know, the one with the ascot, monocle and smoking jacket, I'd have called Glasses myself. Don't get me wrong – he looks good, real classy – but I know his look ain't mine. So again – will you help me?"

John paused. "Sure I will. After all, like you said, I owe you one."

By this time their food had arrived and they dug in. They were just about finished when John decided to start Lionel's education.

"OK, Lionel," said John. "Here are some basics that will serve you well. This is going to be short and sweet so pay attention. You mentioned a 'look' – these tips will help you find yours."

Lionel nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lessons Begin

"All right," said John.

"Lesson 1: stick with the classics. They don't go out of style and you can dress them up or down. Lesson 2: buy 10-20 basic pieces, including at least 1 dark suit and two pair of dress shoes. That will give you enough variety to last at least two good weeks. Again, solid colors for pants and shirts as well except for 1-2 classic patterned shirts which again you can dress up or down. Lesson 3: go to a men's store that sells everything, rather than a department store. Wider selection. If you're like me you hate shopping so you want to get in and out of 1 place, not go to 10 places to get what you need."

"Don't you go shopping with Carter?"

"I do."

"How do you manage that, hating shopping and all?"

"With great aplomb. My stock line when spoken to is, 'Why don't you get them both?' Works every time. Oh yes, and I hold her purse and carry the shopping bags."

Lionel laughed at the thought of John standing in a women's store holding Joss's purse, keeping his answers to a "yes, dear" variation.

"Shall I continue?" asked an annoyed John.

"By all means."

"Lesson 4: make sure the store offers tailoring. Good tailoring can make all the difference. Lesson 5: find an honest and experienced salesperson who has a good eye, not some kid who only knows the current flashiest styles and trends. The clothes might be great but whether they look great on you is another matter. Can't trust the young ones to be objective."

"How will I know who to pick?"

"You'll know them when you see them. After all, are you or are you not a crack detective?" John smirked.

"Lesson 6: know what colors work best on you and stick with those for your main pieces. You can

accent with others here and there but you want to be able to mix and match which will give you the most for your money. A good salesperson can help you select accent pieces and mix and match. Lesson 7: don't skimp on quality on the shoes. A good pair of shoes can make any outfit look good and more importantly, your feet will thank you. Keep said shoes shined with stiff laces, no fraying.

"Lesson 8: get a good dry cleaner. They can help you keep your clothes crisp and like new, shirts especially. They can also help with emergency sewing repairs and light tailoring if necessary."

John thought for a moment. "I guess that's it for now."

Lionel nodded, considering carefully everything John told him.

"Thanks for the lessons. Do you follow these rules?"

"Yes I do," said John, "and a few others besides."

"Like what?"

"Well buying suits has its own set of rules, but don't worry about those right now because I don't recommend a suit for you for Valentine's Day based on what you told me about your date."

"Do you know of a store I can go to that sells everything I'd need? I don't have tons of money to spend, either, just so you know."

"Matter of fact, I do. Gentlemen's Emporium – have you heard of it?"

"I've seen it advertised. Never been, though. Let's go right after we eat."

"You want me to go with you?" Asked a surprised John.

"Of course. I didn't need to wake you up at 8 am for some info you could have given me over the phone. I want to see how this works and I want you as backup. I know you won't allow me to walk out of there with my usual type of clothes and left to my own devices, I worry that that's what I'll do. You know – old habits and all. I want to get started with a Valentine's outfit and a few other basics,"

After the server cleared the table, Lionel ordered two more coffees. Then John asked Lionel in his most quiet voice, "Do we need to discuss grooming?"

"Yes," Lionel responded, sheepishly.

Thirty minutes later, the two friends were at the register with Fusco paying for breakfast. After Lionel paid, he handed the receipt to John.

"I believe this is for you," he said with a grin.

John took it and saw a note written at the bottom that read, Dear Gorgeous Tall Guy, Call me. Marjorie 212-555-1212. When he looked over at their server, she winked at him flirtatiously.

"Very funny, Lionel," said John. "Very funny."

They exited the dinner.

In the cab on the way to the Emporium, John excused himself to phone Joss and fill her in.

"Hey babe. Listen, I'm going to be gone for a few hours. I'm clothes shopping with Lionel."

"You're what," she asked, incredulously.

"I'll tell you more when I get home. You're staying put right?"

"Yes, I'll be here."

"Good. I'll see you later then. I love you."

"I love you, too, John."

When John ended his call, he found that Fusco was staring at him.

"What?" John asked.

"You've got it bad, don't you?"

"Yes I do my friend. And it's wonderful."

"So what are you going to do for Valentine's Day this year? Last year was monumental. Joss is still talking about that cruise and I'm still talking about that lunch you cooked for her. Are you cooking lunch again this year, I hope?"

"No lunch this year. But this is going to be the main event," John shared.

He removed his phone from his jacket pocket and opened the photos file, found the picture he was looking for then passed his phone to Lionel, who whistled as soon as he saw the picture.

"Wow!" exclaimed Lionel. "That's a helluva rock. So you're going to do it on Valentine's Day?"

"I am. We're going to an early dinner, then the opera. I'm having Joss's friends and family waiting for us at the fountain at Lincoln Center right after the opera's over. I'll pop the question there."

"Sounds exciting. Carter doesn't know?"

"No clue. Everyone is having drinks after, then Joss and I are doing a stay cation at the Greenwich Hotel – penthouse room with a fireplace, two nights – that's assuming she says yes," John added.

"Of course, she will. That woman loves you to pieces and would move heaven and earth for you," Lionel stated matter of factly.

John blushed and allowed himself a smile, thanking God once more for giving him Jocelyn Carter.

"The Greenwich – that's De Niro's hotel in Tribeca, right?" Lionel asked.

"That's the one."

"And the opera?"

"Le Nozze de Figaro," said John.

"Si. Si," commented Lionel. "Il mio preferito."

"Il mio e La Traviata," John responded.

"Of course you speak Italian," grumbled Lionel.

"Apparantemente anche tu," retorted John.

Lionel grinned.

New Chapter – Let's Begin

"All right.

"Lesson 1: stick with the classics. They don't go out of style and you can dress them up or down. Lesson 2: buy 10-20 basic pieces, including at least 1 dark suit and two pair of dress shoes. That will give you enough variety to last at least two good weeks. Again, solid colors for pants and shirts as well except for 1-2 classic patterned shirts which again you can dress up or down. Lesson 3: go to a men's store that sells everything, rather than a department store. Wider selection. If you're like me you hate shopping so you want to get in and out of 1 place, not go to 10 places to get what you need."

"Don't you go shopping with Carter?"

"I do."

"How do you manage that, hating shopping and all?"

"With great aplomb. My stock line when spoken to is, 'Why don't you get them both?' Works every time. Oh yes, and I hold her purse and carry the shopping bags."

Lionel laughed at the thought of John standing in a women's store holding Joss's purse, keeping his answers to a "yes, dear" variation.

"Shall I continue?" asked an annoyed John.

"By all means."

"Lesson 4: make sure the store offers tailoring. Good tailoring can make all the difference. Lesson 5: find an honest and experienced salesperson who has a good eye, not some kid who only knows the current flashiest styles and trends. The clothes might be great but whether they look great on you is another matter. Can't trust the young ones to be objective."

"How will I know who to pick?"

"You'll know them when you see them. After all, are you or are you not a crack detective?" John smirked.

"Lesson 6: know what colors work best on you and stick with those for your main pieces. You can

accent with others here and there but you want to be able to mix and match which will give you the most for your money. A good salesperson can help you select accent pieces and mix and match. Lesson 7: don't skimp on quality on the shoes. A good pair of shoes can make any outfit look good and more importantly, your feet will thank you. Keep said shoes shined with stiff laces, no fraying.

"Lesson 8: get a good dry cleaner. They can help you keep your clothes crisp and like new, shirts especially. They can also help with emergency sewing repairs and light tailoring if necessary."

John thought for a moment. "I guess that's it for now."

Lionel nodded, considering carefully everything John told him.

"Thanks for the lessons. Do you follow these rules?"

"Yes I do," said John, "and a few others besides."

"Like what?"

"Well buying suits has its own set of rules, but don't worry about those right now because I don't recommend a suit for you for Valentine's Day based on what you told me about your date."

"Do you know of a store I can go to that sells everything I'd need? I don't have tons of money to spend, either, just so you know."

"Matter of fact, I do. Gentlemen's Emporium – have you heard of it?"

"I've seen it advertised. Never been, though. Let's go right after we eat."

"You want me to go with you?" Asked a surprised John.

"Of course. I didn't need to wake you up at 8 am for some info you could have given me over the phone. I want to see how this works and I want you as backup. I know you won't allow me to walk out of there with my usual type of clothes and left to my own devices, I worry that that's what I'll do. You know – old habits and all. I want to get started with a Valentine's outfit and a few other basics,"

After the server cleared the table, Lionel ordered two more coffees. Then John asked Lionel in his most quiet voice, "Do we need to discuss grooming?"

"Yes," Lionel responded, sheepishly.

Thirty minutes later, the two friends were at the register with Fusco paying for breakfast. After Lionel paid, he handed the receipt to John.

"I believe this is for you," he said with a grin.

John took it and saw a note written at the bottom that read, Dear Gorgeous Tall Guy, Call me. Marjorie 212-555-1212. When he looked over at their server, she winked at him flirtatiously.

"Very funny, Lionel," said John. "Very funny."

They exited the diner.

In the cab on the way to the Emporium, John excused himself to phone Joss and fill her in.

"Hey babe. Listen, I'm going to be gone for a few hours. I'm clothes shopping with Lionel."

"You're what," she asked, incredulously.

"I'll tell you more when I get home. You're staying put right?"

"Yes, I'll be here."

"Good. I'll see you later then. I love you."

"I love you, too, John."

When John ended his call, he found that Fusco was staring at him.

"What?" John asked.

"You've got it bad, don't you?"

"Yes I do my friend. And it's wonderful."

"So what are you going to do for Valentine's Day this year? Last year was monumental. Joss is still talking about that cruise and I'm still talking about that lunch you cooked for her. Are you cooking lunch again this year, I hope?"

"No lunch this year. But this is going to be the main event," John shared.

He removed his phone from his jacket pocket and opened the photos file, found the picture he was looking for then passed his phone to Lionel, who whistled as soon as he saw the picture.

"Wow!" exclaimed Lionel. "That's a helluva rock. So you're going to do it on Valentine's Day?"

"I am. We're going to an early dinner, then the opera. I'm having Joss's friends and family waiting for us at the fountain at Lincoln Center right after the opera's over. I'll pop the question there."

"Sounds exciting. Carter doesn't know?"

"No clue. Everyone is having drinks after, then Joss and I are doing a stay cation at the Greenwich Hotel – penthouse room with a fireplace, two nights – that's assuming she says yes," John added.

"Of course, she will. That woman loves you to pieces and would move heaven and earth for you," Lionel stated matter of factly.

John blushed and allowed himself a smile, thanking God once more for giving him Jocelyn Carter.

"The Greenwich – that's De Niro's hotel in Tribeca, right?" Lionel asked.

"That's the one."

"And the opera?"

"Le Nozze de Figaro," said John.

"Si. Si," commented Lionel. "Il mio preferito."

"Il mio e La Traviata," John responded.

"Of course you speak Italian," grumbled Lionel.

"Apparantemente anche tu," retorted John.

Lionel grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3A – But Now I See

The cab dropped John and Lionel in front of the Men's Emporium. John and Lionel walked through the automatic doors and stood just inside the doorway looking around at the various displays of merchandise. After a minute or two a gorgeous petite blonde started walking toward them.

"Here we go," said Lionel, having a hunch about what was coming next.

"Let's see what you got Grasshopper," John whispered to him. "Head her off."

"Good morning gentlemen." She said, giving John a predatory eye and glancing at Lionel. He nodded, but John didn't. "How may I help you today?"

Lionel looked around the large and fully stocked store floor again. "Actually, I would like that man over there to help us. Send him over."

Lionel pointed to a man who looked to be in his fifties, clearly older than the rest of the sales staff. He was casually dressed but in an upscale way, wearing his clothing with an air of elegance and sophistication.

"If you change your mind, I'll be over there," she said, still looking at John. She pointed to one of several male fragrance counters.

"I won't but thank you," Lionel said and the disappointed blonde walked toward the man Lionel identified. She spoke to him, he looked over, smiled, and strutted over to Lionel and John. _Mmmm…what have we here, he thought to himself._

"Good morning, sirs. My name is Michaels. Thank you for allowing me to help you today. What may I do for you?" He quickly sized up Lionel and John, but not in the blonde's kind of way.

"Michaels is it?" said John.

"Yes," Michaels said with a warm smile. "My mother carried an air of pretension about her. Unfortunately air was all she had."

"He's John and I'm Lionel," Lionel said. "I have an…important Valentine's Day planned and I want to look extra nice for it. Also, I want to upgrade my wardrobe from my usual type duds."

"Oh?" said Michaels. "Well you've come to the right place. Valentine's Day details?"

"Sure. "We're going to the Guggenheim in the afternoon. Then an early dinner, then to a Broadway show followed by drinks."

"Sounds lovely," said Michaels. "What show? Where are you eating? Where to for drinks?"

"Err…Errr…"

"Please tell me you have tickets to a show," said an exasperated Michaels.

"Actually I don't yet…", Lionel admitted.

John and Michaels looked at each other in disbelief.

"The more popular shows are sold out months in advance," said John.

"And Valentine's Day is the second most popular day for eating out and it's on Friday this year," said Michaels. "So you have no reservations for dinner and drinks, either?"

"Errrr…Errr.."

"Damn, Lionel. For a man who's supposed to be the love doctor, you dropped the ball on this one," said John, grabbing his phone.

"I guess I did," Lionel admitted. "I've been so worried about this clothes thing and the actual figuring out what to do and the planning, I forgot about execution. Who're you calling?"

"The only person I know who can fix this. Will you get him started?" John asked Michaels.

"Certainly sir," replied Michaels. _John looks like someone I should know if he can fix this…_

"So listen Michaels," stated Lionel, as he and Michaels walked over toward the dressing rooms. "The most important thing too, though, is that I'm a police detective, unmarried, with a 16 year old son, so I want to look great but not stray too far from character. Get what I mean?"

"I do sir. Yes, I do. Thank you for sharing that. Members of law enforcement get a 15% discount on their purchases."

"Oh – great!" said Lionel, pleased. "So show me what you got, Michaels."

Michaels rushed to clothing racks and shelves, not even asking Lionel's sizes. _I love working with a blank canvas,_ he thought.

Michaels gathered dress pants, a black pair and a slate gray pair, 4 shirts, a belt and 4 blazers. He then led Lionel to the dressing rooms. Michaels hanged Lionel's pieces together on hooks on one side of the large room. By this time, John had completed his call.

"Try on the black pair of the dress pants, belt and the black dress shirt," said Michaels. "Then come out and let us have a look."

While John and Michaels stood waiting for Lionel, John asked, "So what's the story, Michaels? How long you been working here?"

"I've been here for 25 years, seeing to the needs of fine gentlemen like yourselves."

"You're not running the place?" John asked.

"I used to but the owners decided they needed a more…youthful eye. Oh, they didn't say so in so many words, but it was easy enough to infer. Frankly, they've been trying to get rid of me since. They put this commission structure in place that is a real…any way, I will probably have to look for something else soon."

Just then Lionel stepped from the dressing room onto the sales floor looking like a deer in headlights. He was wearing the black dress slacks, belt and black shirt, as instructed.

"Have a look, Lionel," said Michaels, unbuttoning Lionel's top two buttons.

As he looked at himself in the mirror, Lionel heard a gasp then murmurs among the female sales staff and customers. _Do I look that bad?_ he wondered.

But Michaels certainly approved, prattling on about how the black set off the blue of his eyes and the highlights in his hair. Eyes, he understood, but highlights? What damn highlights? What were highlights? Lionel had to admit though, the outfit was comfortable and he didn't feel so…out of place. He smiled widely.

"You look good," said John. "I think Rhonda will approve."

Lionel looked at himself in the mirror. "Isn't this black kind of boring, though? I was thinking about something with a bit more flash," he stated.

Michaels shook his head no. "Trust me, boring it's not. But if you don't believe me, trust them."

Michaels pointed out a group of shoppers and he called out to them. "Ladies?" he said, pointed to Lionel and held up his hands with one thumb up and one down.

Five hands shot up with the quickness, all with a thumbs up. This was followed by a hoot from a 60 something which caused Lionel to blush.

"Satisfied?" asked Michaels.

"I just want to look extra nice," explained Lionel.

John squeezed Lionel's shoulder in approval of his comment.

"I'll do everything I can to help you to do just that," Michaels said.

Michaels went into the dressing room and brought out a navy shirt, a patterned black shirt, and dark tan straight leg chinos, and the slate gray dress pants. When he came out he made Lionel stretch out his arms on both sides, and he draped the shirts on one arm, and the chinos and slacks on the other. Michaels went to a nearby clothing rack and selected a dark brown single breasted wool winter jacket.

"Here you are, sir. This gives you several outfits to choose from and will also provide you options for your casual wear. This is but a beginning on your wardrobe upgrade. What do you think?" Michaels asked.

Lionel nodded vigorously. "I like it all," he said.

John stared to chortle. "You look like a ragged mummy. A well-dressed ragged mummy."

Lionel laughed as well.

Michaels then went in and brought out the four blazers, 1 button and 2 button styles, buttons on the cuffs as well. There was one navy, one black, one subtle patterned light gray, and one tobacco.

"Try the navy, then the tobacco," he said, "so we can complete your VD outfit."

"Wow," said Lionel. "These are good."

"Which one for the big day?" asked Michaels.

"Why not the black?" said Lionel. "Seems like the obvious choice."

"And that's exactly why not the black." Michaels tsked him. "You requested a little pizzazz, did you not?"

"I did."

"Any of these except for the black will do that for you."

"What do you think, John?" Lionel asked.

"Navy for VD." John turned to Michaels. "He'll also need a classic overcoat. He'll take all 4 blazers and 2 pair of jeans - dark and traditional denim washes, a white shirt, a white pinstripe shirt, a royal blue shirt and a cabled cardigan."

Just then, the blonde who wanted to wait on them at first came over and offered to help Michaels.

"He's doing fine, thank you – unless you want the help," John said, looking at Michaels.

"Not necessary," Michaels said, and he smiled. This time, the blonde stomped off.

"Thank you for asking for me. Ever since she got here 6 months ago, everyone's commission has taken a big hit. She flirts blatantly and rumor has it that she even sleeps with customers for repeat commissions." grumbled Michaels. "I know for a fact that several wives have complained."

"Why doesn't management do something?" asked Lionel.

"They like the money she brings in. They don't even look at her returns or the poor ratings on yelp."

"Sounds familiar."

Michaels said, "Now let me send over the tailor and grab the items you requested."

After a few moments, Michaels returned with the requested items in his arms just as the tailor was finished measuring and pinning Lionel's slacks and shirt.

"Your items will be ready Tuesday before noon and you're guaranteed to look like a million dollars but be sure to try on what you're wearing on Friday just in case. You can do that here. Call me when you're on your way. Do you have any questions about the possible outfits from these garments?" Michaels asked Lionel.

"No – I think I got it. This is great."

"Now go in and try either pair of the jeans. I am sure of the fit, but I just want to be extra careful."

Lionel was in and out in no time.

"Yasssss, yassss," droned Michaels. He turned Lionel around, lifted his shirt to check the waist and crotch, and pulled at the butt. "Squat for me."

Lionel did.

"Feel comfortable?"

"Yeah," answered Lionel, sneaking peeks at himself in the mirrors. I feel good."

"So what's next?" asked Michaels.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3B – But Now I See

"I'm in your hands," said Lionel, his new credit card with the $20,000 limit burning a hole in his pocket. He was so thrilled with the clothing that his $2000 budget number went out the window. "And John's right. I'll take everything."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Michaels. "Let's just put these things at the register for when you are ready to check out. Now, there's underwear – may I suggest boxers? Briefs are – well let's just say you aren't in middle school anymore."

Lionel took two 3 packs.

Meanwhile, John was back on his phone.

"…great – thanks. Yes, I'll tell him. See you Monday."

"Now shoes – I think black derby's, open toe lasing chisel toe, size 10. Try them on. Also, white converse low-boys, for only the jeans, never the pants," stated Michaels.

"Got it," said Lionel.

The shoes fit perfectly and Lionel found them surprisingly comfortable, even with his chunky sneaker socks on.

"Now men's dress socks, black and navy. Socks are sometimes optional, you know, especially with jeans."

"I know," said Lionel.

"No, you didn't," said John. He turned to Michaels. "Lionel will be shopping with you regularly to add on to his wardrobe, so please note his sizes and color preferences along with today's purchases. Let's add a light blue dress shirt, a pair of brogues - single monk strap, brown, and four ties to today's selections. Please have all Lionel's purchases for today charged to this account." John handed Michael's a black Amex.

"Of course," said Michaels.

"Lionel, you'll also need some undershirts too, crew neck and vee neck, pocket squares color choices, some fine handkerchiefs, a new watch, and some new cologne," John said. "If we're getting you started today, let's do this right."

"Sounds good," said Lionel, excited about the goings on.

"Yes, SIR!" said Michaels to John. "And may I compliment you? You have quite the eye. Acquired how, may I ask?"

"I spent several years in Europe."

"France and Italy?"

"Among other places."

"Well that certainly explains everything."

_If you only knew, thought John._

"Walk with me a bit," Michaels said. He hooked arms with John and Lionel and led them on a tour of the store. They passed through the clothing sections, with Michaels pointing out the activewear, loungewear and sleepwear. They then passed the Accessories and Sundries department, and the Shoe Department.

"Few men's stores carry men's sundry items," Michaels explained. "Now let's head over to the Fine Fragrance and Jewelry departments."

At the fragrance counter, Michaels picked Polo Ralph Lauren for Lionel and spritzed him. He also picked up Armani but set it down after a whiff. Michaels was careful not to involve blondie though colognes were her department. He then pulled two small shopping bags with tissue paper, went behind several counters, and added numerous product samples.

"I have given you each merchandise samples to take with you. If there's anything you like, call me and I will set it aside for you. I sense that you're wearing Prada, John."

"You know your scents," John responded.

Meanwhile blondie was alternately glaring at Michaels and grinning at John. Both men completely ignored her.

Then Michaels walked Lionel and John over to the jewelry counter.

"Men's watches have become a luxury non-essential given the advent of phones. But a well-dressed man still wears one." He looked at Lionel's Timex and removed from the case a Tissot men's classic in black quartz.

"Of course, you must upgrade to Rolex at some point," he said, eyeing John's Patek Philippe Calatrava. That, the Jaeger Polaris, and Piaget Altiplano were John's favorites of the 8 watches he owned, not a Rolex in the bunch.

Lionel pulled John aside.

"Listen - I don't know how I feel about you buying this stuff for me, John. I can pay for it all myself, but I appreciate your help and advice though."

"Lionel. I'm paying, case closed. Remember, I owe you," John said. Then he added softly, "seriously Lionel, this is a small price to pay after all you've done for me over the years. I've never said thank you."

"Yes, you have," argued Lionel.

"Well I haven't said it nearly enough."

John held out his hand and Lionel pulled him into a brief brotherly hug. The two men quickly separated and once they did, Lionel surreptitiously wiped away a tear.

Michaels then walked over to the two men.

"Well, I think that about does it. Do you need any suggestions for your lady?" Michaels said.

"No," Lionel said with great pride and a big smile. "My lady is an assistant high school principal, so she has fashion and 'class' covered. She's the main reason why I want to up my game."

"Oh?" said Michaels, with one eyebrow raised. "Look at you! Congratulations! Um, one last thing, though. I do not mean to offend…"

"But?" said Lionel.

"…If you really want to go the extra mile, may I suggest a mani-pedi? And a nice trim on the hair? Maybe a little manscaping? There's a place right up the street to which I send my customers. Very quick – very discreet and excellent service. They do walk-ins and take appointments. Shall I set up something for you?"

"Yes," said John, very quickly, relieved to not have to help Lionel address his grooming needs. The grooming conversation was awkward enough. Meanwhile Lionel just stood there, mortified, he, too, remembering the talk he had with John earlier.

Michaels excused himself and made a call to handle Lionel's reservation. "Full name?"

"Lionel Fusco."

"Michaels Douglas." He offered his hand to Lionel first, then John.

At the look on Lionel's and John's faces, Michaels murmured, "I know…. It is a pleasure meeting you both."

"Hello? Francois – Michaels Douglas here. I have a reservation to make for Lionel Fusco. VD emergency. He'll require a mani-pedi, facial, shave, haircut, and personal grooming. Do you have anything for next Friday morning? 11 a.m. Yes, thanks. Au revoir, mon chere."

The call ended and Michaels announced cheerily, "All handled. Francois will see to you personally. The place is Men's Cutz and Such, just up the block." He handed Lionel a card with the information.

"Not a word to anyone," threatened Lionel in a harsh whisper.

"About what?" asked John and the friends started to laugh.

Michaels rang up Lionel's purchases, separating the items to be sent up for tailoring. Once the purchases were paid for, John and Lionel left the store to effusive thank-yous from Michaels. He handed each man one of his business cards and hastily scribbled his cell number of the back of each one.

"I am available for emergency consultations," he said to Lionel. Lionel thanked him, gathered his shopping bags and they left.

"Damn, it's almost noon. We've been at this all morning. Wanna grab some lunch?"

"I'll take a raincheck on lunch," John said. "I'm going to head home now. Joss is waiting."

"Oh, OK. Well thanks for everything," Lionel replied.

"I almost forgot," said John. He removed a sheet of note paper from his pocket. "Finch got you and Rhonda memberships and a personal guided tour of the Guggenheim's special exhibits starting at three. Be there at 2:45. A car service is picking you up from the museum at five thirty to take you to dinner at Pub 45 in the theatre district for dinner. He also got you two tickets to Hamilton, 8 o'clock show. It's walking distance. He'll send everything over to the 8th next week.

"Afterward, I'd like you to meet us all at the Revson Fountain in Lincoln Center."

"It's so beautiful there at night," said Lionel, wistfully.

"It is," said John. "I'm proposing to Joss there right after the opera. Her friends and family will all be there and we're all having drinks at The Grill right after. I hope you'll come. I could use the moral support."

"Are you kiddin' me? I wouldn't miss it for the world. I can't wait to see the look on Carter's face. And I'm gonna call Glasses right now and thank him. First Valentine's Day I've looked forward to in 15 years."

Just then John's Uber pulled up to the curb. "I'll talk to you later, Lionel. And Lionel – thanks for calling me."

With that, John closed the car door, smiled, and headed home.

A/N: **So, our boys have had a shopping experience together. Lionel is pulling out all the stops for Rhonda, isn't he? Maybe Lionel will be proposing next Valentine's Day. The shopping may seem out of character for Lionel as well as John, remember this is fanfiction. And that's what we do. Lionel is looking to make some changes and he's discovering something we ladies already know. Need a change? It's new clothing and hairdo time! It has always worked for me…**

**I gotta say, it was such fun researching men's clothing styles to see what the well dressed man is wearing these days. I am told by my world travelling daughter that UK men are the most stylishly dressed. Anyone agree? Disagree? So I checked out photos of David Gandy, David Beckham, and even Charlie Hunnam, Idris Elba, and Prince Harry. They are probably professionally styled (a la what Michaels did for Lionel), but there are photos of men on the street, too.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story! **


End file.
